Daddy day
by puzzlemistress
Summary: It's Father's Day for Dixie Grayson Wayne. And she want nothing more than to make it perfect for him. A female Richard aka Dick


Dixie pov

I have a problem. Yesterday I heard Alfred and daddy talking about me. Normally I wouldn't care, but what they were talking about made me alittle sad.  
"Alfred I don't think I gonna get a gift from Dixie tomorrow."  
"Come now Master Bruce. I am sure she got you something. Even if it a simple happy Father's Day."  
"She is so connected to Clark and the others. You even, but not me. Why? I hope I didn't do something wrong. I want to feel a connection with my own daughter but every time I try to knock on her door and talk to her,I get scared that I might say the wrong thing and make her cry. I hate seeing my little Pixie cry. It kills me, especially when I'm the one who made her cry." I look to see tears rolling down daddy face.  
"Oh daddy" I whispered.  
"Now Master Bruce, Dixie loves you with all her heart. Just be patient with her and she'll come around. Now clean up and come down stairs for dinner. I making roast and potatoes."  
"All right give me 5 mins. And Alfred. Thank you."  
"You are very welcome Master" I ran back to my room think of a gift to give him. Then it hit me like a lightening bolt. I grabbed my money and ran down the stairs.  
"No running Mistress. Where are you going anyway. It is almost supper time."  
"Sorry Alfred but I have to go out. In getting something for tomorrow."  
"I understand I will tell master Bruce that something cane up with one of your friends. Now off you go. Call if you need anything."  
"Thanks Alfred you rock." I kiss his cheek and left. I ran to the store and bought a sewing kit, plain black hoodie, and a guitar. When I got home Bruce left on patrol without me and I told Alfred to bring me my food. I wrote a song called "Grey and Blue" and I am going to play it for him at the watchtower. With the hoodie I sewed the batman symbol on the front and my symbol on the back. After about 5 hours I was finished.  
Today is Father's Day and I asked Uncle J'onnz to teleport me to the watchtower. I am so pumped to give daddy my gift I'm shaking.  
"Evening guys. You all know the plan."  
"Yup. The room is ready for you D" Uncle Barry said.  
"Sweet. Auntie D and Uncle Clark make sure Bruce is here and lead him to the meeting room."  
"We are on it Dixie." Auntie Diana said as she walked with me to the meeting room. 20 minutes later I look at the screen and see daddy as Batman enter the tower. I motion Barry to hook me up to the intercom speakers and start to play my guitar.

"There was a man from Gotham  
In the batmoblie he rode  
Defending the defenseless  
It's to him I sing this ode  
With his hammers of justice  
He struck down every foe  
Safety for our families  
It thus to him we owe  
Grey and blue  
Grey and blue  
The man from Gotham  
Wore the grey and blue( I see Bruce running down the hall with the others)

He fought vilest villains  
Too numerous the list  
Rendering his verdict  
With batwing cover fist  
Descending from the night sky  
His scalloped cape would flow  
Those who broke the deserve the punches he would throw

Grey and blue  
Grey and blue  
The man from Gotham  
Wore the grey and blue(I see Bruce standing in the room by the door. His mouth wide open)

But beneath the mask  
Was just a man  
Same as you and me  
His true face he could never share  
A secret identity  
But why endure this lone crusade  
Fight a fight you can't win  
If asked bat would tell you  
Someone stand up to all this sin (I laugh and belt out the next cord as I walk to him)

Grey and blue  
Grey and blue  
The man from Gotham  
Wore the grey and blue  
Grey and blue  
Grey and blue  
The man from Gotham  
Wore the grey and blue  
The man from Gotham  
Wore the grey and blue  
Yeah!"  
I ended the song. I hear claps and cheering from the others but I just stare at him. I put my guitar down and kiss his cheek.  
"Happy Father's Day daddy. I love you so much." I hug him and kiss his other cheek. I can tell by the look on his face he is confused. I hope that he liked the surprise. I don't think he did or he would have said something.  
"You didn't like the gift daddy? I'm sorry if you didn't." I saw tears roll down his cheeks. He holds me to his chest tightly.  
"No no no I love it. I couldn't have asked for anything else. I was just surprised that's all. I didn't even know that you could sing, or write music, or even play guitar. I was the best gift I have ever gotten." He rushed out. I smile because I knew that he loved the gift. I let him go so I could explain the other gift.  
"Dad. I got you something else. I hope you like it I made it myself." I run back to the table and get the bag. I bring it back to him and give him the bag.  
"Don't open it yet. You have to take a guess. I'll give you 6 chances."  
"Ok. Is it big or small."  
"Large."  
"Ok. Is it soft or hard"  
"Soft. Two down four to go."  
"No pressure right. Is it a toy or a fashion wear."  
"Fashion."  
"Is it a jacket."  
"Yes and no."  
"Is it a hoodie."  
"Yes. You got it. You may open it now." He moved the paper out of the way and grabbed the hoodie. He let out a gasp and I saw his hand shake. He had a humongous smile in his face.  
"Dixie did you make this yourself?"  
"Yeah. I bought the hoodie myself yesterday that's why I missed dinner. And I worked on the symbols myself. It's says I am the bat because of the bird. Do you like it?"  
I heard him choke out a muffled sob.  
"Daddy don't cry. I hate to see you cry. Your gonna make me cry. I love you." He hugged me and picked me up. He swayed me back and forth like he was trying to calm himself down. He put me down and stoked my cheeks.  
"Thank you Dixie Pixie. I love it so much. I'll where it when I get cold at home or in the batcave, when I go to bed even. I love you too Dixie more than anything."  
"You are very welcome dad. Really." We stay in the embrace for a couple of minutes and let go.  
"Come on Dixie lets get home. I'm sure your tired and hungry."  
"Give me one second." I ran to my bag and pulled out cards to give to my uncles. I gave then to my uncles and kissed their cheeks and said "Happy Father's Day." I ran back to dad and held his hand as we left. I heard Clark say before we left "We have a really cool niece." I laughed slightly and squeeze dad hand three times and ran head to the portal.

Bruce pov

This is probably the best day of my life. Dixie gave me the best gifts I could ask for, and I finally feel connected to me daughter. We ate dinner and went to bed.

**Bruce's dream**

_I was batman. I saw blood everywhere. I saw a large screen and Joker._  
_"Look here batsy. I have a friend that wanted to say hello." He pointed the camera to a girl in a chair tied up. The girl was wearing black,yellow, and red. He pulled her hair and she screamed. I was Dixie, my little bird. She had blood everywhere. She had two black eyes, her nose was bleeding, and she had blood dripping from her mouth into her lap. _  
_"You let her go Joker! Now!" I demanded. He stood there and laughed. He placed his hand on Dixie's thigh and chin. She was kicking and screaming and crying. He slapped her in the face making her spit up more blood._  
_"Joker I will kill you I swear to god I will." I screamed. Tears were rolling down my face. _  
_"Why aren't you helping me!? Don't leave me here to die!" She screamed in the camera. Joker pulled out a gun and was tossing it for one hand to the next. _  
_"Joker don't do it. Don't do it if you want to live."_  
_"It's just like mommy and daddy all over again." I new voice said. The man stepped out in view of the camera and it was Joe Chill. The same man the killed my parents._  
_"You're supposed to be on jail." I said in shock._  
_"Joker busted me out to help with this little experiment. Now watch as I kill her I did your parents." He took the gun out of Joker's hand and pointed it in to Dixie's chest._  
_"Daddy help me please. Why aren't you helping me? Why why? I hate you for letting me die. Just like you let your parents die. They probably hate you too." The gun went off and everything went black. I saw my parents in front me. My dad looked so angry and mom looked so disappointed._  
_"How could you let us die Bruce? We needed you and you failed." Dad said._  
_"You let that sweet little girl die because of your life. She should have never said yes to you." Mom said. They walked away and I fell to me knees. This can't be real. I let everyone down. My parents. My daughter. I'm so sorry._  
_"No!" I screamed as I cried. I felt something on my arms shaking me. _  
_"Wake up Bruce. Daddy wake up." A voice screamed. Everything went dark once again._

**End of dream**

I woke up with a scream. Tears and sweat dripping down my face. I turn to see Dixie trying to wipe my tears away.  
"It's ok daddy. Your ok. I got ya. Calm down. I don't want you to have a panic attack." She was ok. She's here with me and safe. I lung forward and hold her close to me. More and more tears run down my face. I'm shaking in my own skin. I pull away from her but still keeping her close to me. I kiss all over her face, cheeks and nose. Her eyes even.  
"Are you ok Dixie?"  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I ran in here when I heard you scream. I tried to wake you up but you were fighting me. I almost had to call Clark if I couldn't get you up. The real question is what we're you dreaming about. It must have been really bad if your crying. I haven't seen you cry like this since I was first kidnapped by Joker." When she said that I lost it. I placed my head in my hands and cried. Dixie tried to lift my head up but I refused to move.  
"I'm sorry Dixie. I'm- I'm so sorry" I said repeatedly.

Dixie's pov

What the heck happened. One minute I'm sleeping the next thing I know I'm hear dad scream. I run to his room and he looks like he was in hell. He keeps apologizing to me which I don't know what for.  
"Daddy look at me please." He looks at me with the same eyes when I woke up from my coma. It happened after I fought Joker.  
"What are you apologizing for?"  
"I killed you! I killed my parents! I'm sorry. I couldn't save you."  
"What happened with Joker wasn't your fault. Your parents wasn't your fault. You tried as hard you could to save me."  
"I could have lost you! That's my fault!" He screamed thought his tears.  
"Sh. Sh. Calm down. I'm here now you didn't lose me. It's not your fault. Calm down." I heard him mumble something and he started to shake.  
"Are you cold dad?" He nodded.  
"Do you want your new hoodie?" He nodded again. I went to his chair and grabbed his hoodie. I walk back to him and give it to him. He puts it on and starts to calm down. He stops shaking, and is only sniffling. He take five deep breaths and then speaks.  
"You were taking by Joker. He was going to kill you. He beat you so much you were throwing up blood. Joe Chill came in the room and took the gun pointing it at you. He was going to kill you and I couldn't stop him. You said you hated me and that my parents hated me for letting you all die. It all went black. D-Dad and M-Mom blamed me for this. For for everyone I love being killed. M-Mom s-said that you shouldn't have said yes to me. She right. Y-you almost get killed everyday and it all my fault." He cried into my shoulder. I held him as tight as I could feel him shaking in my arms.  
"Look at me please." He looks at me with eyes of defeat. Like he fought his battles with his demon and let them win.  
"Do you know why I said yes to you?" He shook his head. "I said yes to you because I saw something in you I didn't see in all the other men who wanted to adopt me. I saw understanding, compassion, and love. I also I saw lust, pain, sorrow, and anger. I thought that I could be the light to help you. You looked so alone, in the dark. I thought in my head, I am a Grayson I make people smile and I will make him smile. Even if it kills me. That's why I said yes. I made it a mission to make you smile and I completed it 4 days later. When I slide down the banister and flipped into your arms. I saw your eyes light up like stars, and your smile wider than a Joker's. I said yes because I like being rocked to sleep in your arms after a nightmare. I said yes because I like being able to say I love you daddy to you. I know I not supposed to but I listened to your talk with after yesterday. I am connected to my uncles and aunties because I want to know them like I know you. It's only fair. But you have one thing they don't. Want to know what that is?"  
"Yeah. Tell me." He said grinning like a 4 year old in a candy store.  
"They don't have your love. They don't have that daddybat glare that makes me feel safe. I can tell you things about my past you will understand. You hold me a way only a daddy should. You talk to me a way only daddies should. Don't blame yourself for things you couldn't control. The past is the past live and move on. I am here and thats all that matters. Ok. No more blaming yourself daddy. Promise me that."  
"I promise Dixie. You are very wise beyond your years."  
"Uncle Arthur said the same to me a month ago. Do you feel any better?"  
"Yeah thank you. Can you spend the night with me?"  
"Of course I will. You do it for me all the time." I lay down next to daddy and place my head over his heart. I shut my eyes and start to go to sleep when I hear daddy say "Thank you Dixie Pixie. For the best Father's Day ever." And he kissed my forehead. I shut my eyes and finally dream. L

This is a early Father's Day story... This goes out to my dad Marvin...I miss you daddy... Happy early Father's Day... Vote and comment... Keep on living... Keep on loving... Keep on reading...love JJI


End file.
